Daniel Lewis
) |birth_place = , , |height = 5 ft, 5 in |weight = 140lbs |position = Centeral Midfielder |currentclub = Enfield Saints |clubnumber = 8 |years1 = 2010– |clubs1 = Enfield Saints |caps1 = 665 |goals1 = 142 |nationalyears1 = 2013– |nationalteam1 = England |nationalcaps1 = 5 |nationalgoals1 = 0 |club-update = 3 March 2013 |nationalteam-update = 8 March 2013}} Daniel Lewis (born 12 November 1993) is an English virtual pro footballer who plays as an central midfielder for Enfield Saints and the England national team. He is the captain for his club side and his country. He is considered to be one of the best footballers who plays in the central midfield area. Lewis is a box-to-box midfielder known for "his work-rate, range of passing and goalscoring ability." Lewis began his career at Enfield Saints, and is a key player in the first team since its formation. Club career Enfield Saints 2010–2011 ( & ) In 2010, Lewis, along with his brothers, Bobby Lewis and Serkan Satrettin, formed the Enfield Saints and began to play regular matches and soon went on hiatus until the release of . With the release of the new FIFA game, Lewis began to play matches until there was a relapse of last season, where the team went on hiatus again. 2011–2012 ( ) 2012–2013 ( ) In the 2012–2013 season, Lewis got his first goal by scoring from the penalty spot early in the Saints first game of the season. With a goal to his name, Lewis still struggled to get his first assist until the eleventh game of the season. Apart from a slow start to his assist count, Lewis has been a exceptional player, being Man of the Match for over 25 games. International career 2012–2013 ( ) With the formation of a English national team, Lewis was appointed Player-manager of the team and lead them out to the first ever international football match against Scotland on 7th January 2013, Lewis won Man of the Match in the game as it ended in a 0 – 0 draw. In his second game for England he claimed his first assist for the team assisting Mark Adams in a goal against Scotland that saw them come back from 1 – 0, the match resulted in a 1 – 1 draw and Lewis was the Man of the Match again. Career statistics Enfield Saints Records are up-to-date as of 24 July 2013. Note: There was no records taken for the 2010 and 2010–2011 seasons seasons. Also note that Penalties, Penalty Shoot-outs, Man of the Match and Free kick goals were not recorded during 2011–2012 season. England national team Records are up-to-date as of 8 March 2013. United Kingdom national team Records are up-to-date as of 8 March 2013. Honors Club Enfield Saints *FIFA 12 Pro Clubs Cup: 17 October 2011, 20 October 2011 *Division 10 Title (Bronze): 28 September 2012 *Division 9 Title (Bronze): 30 September 2012 *Division 8 Title (Bronze): 30 September 2012 *Division 6 Title (Silver) (2): 9 October 2012, 23 October 2012 *Division 5 Title (Silver): 27 October 2012 *Division 4 Title (Silver) (2): 19 November 2012, 22 November 2012, 7 January 2013 *Division 3 Title (Gold) (2): 9 December 2012, 14 February 2013 *EA Shield (6): 21 October 2012, 3 November 2012, 31 March 2013, 26 May 2013, 9 June 2013, 22 June 2013 *EA Cup (5): 19 October 2012, 2 November 2012, 6 January 2013, 3 March 2013, 7 June 2013 *Continental Cup (4): 3 November 2012, 2 December 2012, 18 March 2013, 30 March 2013 *Premier Cup (2): 14 December 2012, 13 April 2013 Individual *Enfield Saints Player of the Week (31): 2011 – W 40, W 41, W 42, W 43, W 45. 2012 – W 42, W 44, W 46 W 50. 2013 – W 2, W 3, W 4, W 5, W 6, W 7, W 8, W 9, W 10, W 11, W 12, W 14, W 15, W 17, W 18, W 19, W 20, W 21, W 23, W 24, W 25, W 26 *Enfield Saints Player of the Week (8): 2012 – W 41, W 43, W 45, W 47, W 52. 2013 – W 1, W 13, W 16 *Enfield Saints Player of the Week (4): 2012 – W 39. W 49, W 51. 2013 – W 22 *Enfield Saints Player of the Month (8): October 2011, November 2012, January 2013, February 2013, March 2013, April 2013, May 2013, June 2013 *Enfield Saints Player of the Month (3): September 2012, October 2012, December 2012 *Enfield Saints Player of the Year (2): 2011, 2012 *Enfield Saints Team of the Season: 2012–2013 (XI) *Enfield Saints Golden Boot : 2011–2012 *Enfield Saints Golden Boot : 2012–2013 *Enfield Saints Golden Eye (2): 2011–2012, 2012–2013 Category:Enfield Saints F.C. players Category:Midfielders Daniel Lewis